discordhungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombii
Zombii was a major character in the second and third games. He is most well known for his strong alliance with fellow tribute Tokoyami. Zombii was from District 10, and was pulled into the games after being reaped for the Second Games. Zombii went far in the Second Games, and died in the finale of the Third Games. Early Life Nothing is known about his early life, other than the fact that he grew up in District 10 until being reaped for the Second Games. Personality Zombii is shown to be strong and caring, especially towards Tokoyami. Their alliance together developed a strong bond between them, which is shown when Zombii says he will avenge her in the Third Games. Zombii also tries to look out her people and wants to help fellow tributes, such as saving Eamon from Sarah. In the Second Games, Zombii made alliances and did whatever he could to try to protect them from the deadly career pack. Throughout the Series Second Games=On Day 1, although it is not shown, Zombii is able to successfully escape from the cornucopia and was not killed in the bloodbath. On Day 2, the day starts off from Zombii's point of view. His goal is to make an alliance that can take the down the careers. The first person he comes across is Ava, who joins after Zombii promises that she can kill Paul, who rejected her. Zombii and Ava then find and recruit Pebble, Tokoyami, and Anthony into their pack. After that, Zombii stops Eamon pointing a bow at the group. Zombii is able to convince Eamon not to kill them, who reluctantly joins the alliance, saying he will leave after the careers are dead. Zombii's alliance then makes their way over to the cornucopia, where they find food and weapons. Suddenly, people start getting killed. After losing Anthony, Zombii sees someone that is not in his alliance and throws an axe at them. He turns fully around to see Wavy, with his axe lodged in her chest. Zombii's whole group is now getting fully attacked by the careers. Guy throws a knife at Zombii, slashing his cheek open. Zombii then dodges a deadly arrow, sent by Cat. Tokoyami comes running to Zombii, telling him that the only person in their group alive besides them is Eamon. They look over at him, only to see him dashing away from the cornucopia. Zombii and Tokoyami then take off into the jungle. On Day 4, Tokoyami and Zombii have discuss being in the final 7 tributes and what they should do next. They decide to head down to the cornucopia. Upon getting there, they realize other tributes are with them. Zombii stops Tokoyami from running out into the open. Cat's explosive arrow then creates an explosion that knocks the two back. Zombii stumbles upon Canadian's body, who was killed by Guy. Zombii hears another explosion and limps away with Tokoyami. On Day 5, Zombii and Tokoyami are getting ready to sleep when they hear a noise. A creature jumps out of the trees, and Zombii brings an axe down onto its head. The two then see several more Mantis Mutts, ready to kill. The two run and flee to the cornucopia. While running to the cornucopia, Zombii climbs over a large boulder, but before he can help Tokoyami up, she is taken by the Mantises. Before dying, Tokoyami tells Zombii to go on and win the games. Zombii sobs and promises to win for her. At the cornucopia, Cat shoots an arrow at Zombii, but he gets out of the way in time. Guy then chucks at axe at Zombii, which splits his leg open. Zombii screams in pain, and Guy walks over to Zombii with a spear in his hand. Guy shoves the spear into Zombii's head, ending his misery and killing him instantly. |-|Third Games=In The Mentors, Zombii is resurrected by Elmo with the life serum. He is assigned to District 7, with Beetee being his mentor. On Day 3, Zombii saves Eamon from Sarah by throwing a knife into her hand. Zombii then takes Eamon back to his island. When Eamon asks Zombii why he saved him, Zombii says that Eamon was one of the good finalists in the last games, and that they need to stick together. On Day 6, Henrry mentions Zombii, saying that he's afraid of how he will be targeted by the capitol's sick inventions. On Day 9, Zombii, Eamon and Kieghan (who joined their alliance off screen) prepare for the next day. Zombii pledges to himself that he will kill Guy and avenge Tokoyami. On Day 10, Zombii and his group charge Guy, Duck, and Abigail. During the fight, Guy attacks Zombii and cracks his head open. Zombii's lifeless body is shoved to the ground as his cannon booms. Relationships |-|Tokoyami= Tokoyami Zombii and Tokoyami were strong allies in the Second Games. Their relationship debuted in Day 2. Together, they overcame obstacles and kept each other safe. The two looked out for each other at all times, like when Zombii got Tokoyami to safety after being sliced in the leg by Hunter. Although they were never together in the Third Games, Zombii still shows how much he cares for Tokoyami when he says that he will avenge her death. |-|Eamon= Eamon Zombii and Eamon had a shaky relationship. It started off well when Eamon reluctantly agreed to join Zombii's alliance in the Second Games. It did not last long, however, because Eamon almost immediately fled from the group. Their relationship tremendously improved in the Third Games. Eamon was about to be killed by Sarah, but Zombii fended her off before she could finish the job. The two became allies after that, and fought alongside each other in the finale of the Third Games. |-|Ava= Ava Ava and Zombii had a slight friendship. After Zombii finds Ava while looking for tributes to defeat the career pack, they charge into battle with other. Their relationship is cut short, however, when Ava is killed by Guy. |-|Pebble and Anthony= Pebble and Anthony Zombii did not have much interaction with these two apart from bringing them into their alliance. Their short friendship is ended when they both die in battle. |-|Kieghan= Kieghan Zombii and Kieghan had a slight bond in the Third Games. After being rejected by the careers, Zombii lets Kieghan join his group and they go off into battle with each other. Killed Victims * Wavy (axe to the chest) Notes and Trivia * Zombii was the first tribute to kill a career in the Second Games, that career being Wavy. * Zombii was the highest ranked tribute who did not appear until Day 2 of the Second Games. * Zombii was killed by Guy twice, first in the Second Games and again in the Third Games after both of them had been resurrected. * Zombii is the only tribute in all four games whose name started with the letter Z. * Zombii made two alliances throughout the series, one with Tokoyami and another one with Eamon and Kieghan. * The name of Zombii's district partner has always started with an H, those partners being Hannah and Hunter. Category:Characters Category:Tributes